


The Blue Spectacles of Eros

by DatLAG



Category: (and a fat Blazblue reference), Persona 4
Genre: Don't worry you don't need to know blazblue to get what's going on (notes are made for that), Happy Ending, Light Crossover, Like I said its a big blazblue Reference, Long ass notes, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, This is a very dumb concept that i took seriously, To be accurate love item, True Love's Kiss, What happens if all the guys in town are under the spell of a love item well a mess that is, Why blazblue ? blame BBTAG, because we like clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Some other worldly object sent by an other wordly person ends up on Yosuke's nose, making all of the males around chase him in a romantic way. Good thing that Yu isn't affected and can help him out ! But how, and why ?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Blue Spectacles of Eros

**Author's Note:**

> So don't know blazblue ? I will explain it all !  
> The spectacles of Eros is a recuring gag item in the blazblue series, which the series's protagonist, mister Dog AKA Ragna always falls victim to. There is two versions, the pink one works on girls the blue one works on guys.  
> Also the girl at the start and the end is the one that is always putting the glasses on Ragna's face, Rachel ! She's an observer and she can look into other world and she values her entertainment (and Ragna but don't tell her that) above all else, also there is her butler Valkehein which is a freaking werewolf butler !  
> I got the idea thanks to BBTAG where the Blazblue crew and P4 crew get to meet, and I thought it would be hilarious if Rachel would push the members of the crew around just for the kicks. Also I love blazblue, and i wanted to write something for Valentines day.

She walked to the clear pound in her rose garden, calmly and deep in thought, as she gazed upon the vision laid before her eyes.

She saw humans, specifically, a human, in the middle of a quite tragic emotional turmoil. She let out a silent sigh, it was not often as she gazed upon other worlds, but the shenanigans they were thrown together once in the past never really left in the corner of her mind, filled with thousand of years of experience.

“My, My, what an entertaining child.”

Such intense emotion, quite the sight to behold. Her butler served her her favorite tea, on time and at just the right temperature. She gazed on next to the cup, where the artefact was laid.

_ “Is there anything troubling you Milady ?” He said. She shook her head.

_ “No, just lost in thoughts.”

She graciously started to make her way to the drink ready for her, and she gazed one more time at the pound, almost completely hidden behind a wall of delicate roses. Youth is truly a delicate and brutal time.

“Mph. It seems the “dog” will not yet experience the power of The Blue Spectacles of Eros, for the first cobaye of its terrifying power will be, a frog.”

* * *

What in the hell and all of its variants were rapidly sliding in and out of Yosuke's mind at more than 88 miles per hour.

Yu was coming back for winter, this threw Yosuke for an emotional turmoil for an entire night when he realized he had been looking forward to this occasion for _way too long_ and _way too much._ Spend the night turning his feelings in his head to figure out what all of it meant, then freaked out himself to sleep as he realized the romantic implications those feelings held.

He added himself onto the long list of people panting for one Yu Narukami, that was a walking joke at this point, an overly long ass gag.

The instant he realized those feelings a part of his brain instantly clicked and crossed a massive X on them. No way that was going to get anywhere, no way that Yu likes him back, no way anything was gonna flourish. If Yu did liked him back and something would start he would _sure as hell_ not be against it, but he perfectly knew this was not happening, and he was fine with that.

He was also aware of how much of an hypocrite that made him. After all of that trash he said to Kanji last year and the crap he threw at him about his shadow and dungeon, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he at least didn’t give Kanji an apology.

But he couldn’t worry about that right now, he was more concerned with the passionate looks fellow males were sending him from all sides.

When he woke up this morning, he wondered why did he felt so scrutinized by all of the guys around him, and why was Teddie so clingy and eager to stay with him. Hopefully it was a day off from work and Yosuke could quickly escape from his house, and hung for a bit in the streets.

The stares became more and more piercing, and it reached its peak when an actual fellow male teen came to speak with him to ask him out on a **date.** Soon, more and more followed, as a sea of suitors ran after the brunette, all proclaiming their love for him as loud as it could get.

It didn't take a genius to know that something was going off the rails. Even guys he knew joined the dance, Kou and Daisuke started to fight over him, Naoki was being a “tsundere” as manga tropes would put it, Teddie's behavior made all of a sudden a lot more sense, and Kanji almost scared the life out of him when he held him by the shoulders asking loudly If Yosuke wanted to go on a date with him.

He ran as fast as he could, hid in every corner conceivable, to escape this bullshit insanity as best he could. In his despair, he perceived the fox, the one he knew Yu befriended, and used to heal them in the past in their now done and over TV shenanigans. In his desperation, he pursued the animal, hoping this was a kind of god send showing him the way to a path to some fucking sanity, one that he hadn't seen the color anywhere all day.

He was led to the shrine, panting and wheezing, hid behind the gift box and sat, profiting of the rare moment of silence and peace he could enjoy.

“What in the hell is happening..?” He sighed in despair.

The shrine fox looked at him from afar. A look of pity he thought, hilarious, even foxes knows he's pathetic.

He eventually heard footsteps behind him, his heart stopped for a solid second, and for a few more at the voice following.

“Yosuke ?”

Of all people it had to be Yu. He didn't see him all day, surprisingly, and here he was pretty sure that he became well acquainted with the entire male population of Inaba (not by choice) at that point.

His brain made a quick connections of thoughts, if all guys, for some reason, all were head over heels for him by some type of magic, would this mean that Yu would return his..?

He brutally shook his head, they weren't in their right mind, and it would be the same for Yu. It would be no difference that taking advantage of him. And not to mention, he wanted the _normal_ Yu, not some kind of nonsensical forced feelings of whatever that was taking ahold of everyone.

Well he **wished** , because it's not like he was going to _get_ anytime soon.

As he finished his train of thoughts, he looked to the side, to see Yu standing and staring right at him, throwing Yosuke into a panic.

“AAAH ! HUH, Yu are you ok !? Are you in your right mind !?” Yu threw a look of confusion at him.

_ “What are talking about ?” No mentions of marriage yet, seems like he was more ok than others.

_ “You're not gonna ask me on a date or want to visit my parents or whatever right !?” Yu threw him another look, more shocked than anything.

_ “What ? Why would I ask that ?” Yosuke sighed in relief and disbelief.

_ “Oh good... I'm so glad you're yourself man ! People have been acting crazy all day- sorry I was scared it got to you too !

_ Well... it is true the town had been acting... out of line today, everyone is looking for you, it's almost creepy.

_ It _is_ creepy ! You cannot believe how much trouble I got into !

_ I can only imagine... Also, what's...” He pointed to his nose; “this ?

_ “This” ? What “this” ?

_ The glasses, on your face.

_ Glass- ?” He touched his face and noticed, there IS big glasses on his nose. But for some reason, he was incapable of feeling them on said nose, he could touch them with his hands but was incapable of feeling their weight at all, like they became a part of his face. “Holy crap- what are _those !?_

_ I didn't know you liked that type of glasses.

_ I don't ! I don't even remember putting them on ! I sure as hell didn't wear them yesterday !” Yu looked up at the sky in thought for a moment, meanwhile, Yosuke pulled out his phone to look at his reflection. They were big blue glasses with lenses in the shape of hearts put sideways, linked together by their pike on his nose. There was no mounting, just the two big lenses. It looked really ugly in his opinion. Yu finished his thoughts and looked back to Yosuke.

_ “I think it's safe to assume that... somehow those glasses that... somehow ended up on your nose are responsible for all of this.

_ Then better take them off as quickly as possible !”

The brunette grabbed the lenses and pulled to try and end this misery, but obviously those weren't about to give in without a fight. He pulled and pulled in desperation but those were quite literally stuck on his face. Yu ended up joining him in his struggle and pulled as well, the glasses were tugging at Yosuke's nose, the force of the pull made him yelp in pain, which made the silver teen instantly stop his actions.

_ “They're... not coming off aren't they ?

_ Unless you want to rip my nose off no they aren't !” Yu sighed heavily. “What do we do now ? I don't wanna stay stuck like this !”

Yu tipped his head to the side and lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

Watching the entire town going insane and observing from far, very far away Junes being torn to shreds by an army of males was quite the terrifying sight.

Has Yu contemplated the Search for The Yosuke, he worried to bits about his best friend, what a relief it was to find him safe and sound in the shrine, looks like following the fox was a good decision.

His predicament with the glasses on his nose is quite the problem, at any rate, it is probably safe to assume the TV World had something to do with it.

It seems no matter how many times as passed, the world on the other side of the screen will always be there to give trouble. It was ok though, after all, Yosuke is with him, and his mere presence always gave Yu this feeling of invincibility, that no obstacles could stand in their way.

Something nagged at the back of Yu's head, but he paid no attention, as they were more important matters at hand at the moment.

After some thinking, he decided the best course of action would be to flee to the TV World, at least they wouldn't have to worry about human shenanigans that could get in their way.

Therefore, they spend a while hiding and sliding in between dark alleyways as they avoided any possible man they could in the way.

As they went on their not so merry way to Junes, Yu couldn't help but notice the distress in Yosuke's eyes.

“Are you ok ?” In the dark alleyway, the brunette glanced at him through the blue glasses.

_ “Well yeah but... no and... forget it it's stupid.

_ No, go on, tell me.” The smaller teen stared at the floor for a moment.

_ “W-well... I'm kinda... sad this is all just magic… I mean not the chasing part I sure as hell don’t want that ! I mean, of course that people actually liking me comes from some magic bullshit...” Yu couldn't but hear the painfully obvious self deprecating tone in his voice.

_ “Don't say that.

_ What I'm wrong maybe ? Though I kinda get it, I mean what qualities do I have ? I'm good at being Teddie annoyance bait ?” Before Yu could realize, he felt uncharastically angry.

_ “Yosuke you are amazing, if anyone is wrong here it's them for not seeing you for the great individual you are. You're funny, supportive, charming, sharp and handsome; Rough around the edges but I can guarantee that you are more awesome that you give yourself credit for.”

A beat passed, with Yosuke staring dumbfounded and red at his partner. Yu took his moment to realize what he said. Yes he meant all of those words, but the thought of it made his heartbeat faster and his body temperature rise.

It wasn't like it never happened before, on the contrary, he was well aware of those tendencies, but never bothered paying thought to them. After all, there was always more important matters at hand, before it was the TV World, then work, class, friends, studies, socializing, there isn't much time in his agenda for personal thinking. Even after all of those TV troubles were said and done, and he went back to his original home in the city, time for himself were still short as parental expectation sprawled onto him like a mountain of papers.

For now, all of those sensations that were Yosuke induced were put in a box at the back of his mind, bearing an “Unidentified” label. It was ok though, even if he didn't know the nature of said feelings, he knew anyway that Yosuke was dear to his heart and that wouldn't change whatever the nature of those emotions maybe. He was maybe terribly inexperienced when it came to the matters of his own heart, but if there was anything he was sure of, it was his partnership with Yosuke was practically eternal.

Yosuke awkwardly chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, when it was interrupted by another voice, a male voice that sounded not too far away. Yu didn’t bother to register what was being said, as he already took in the cue that it was a sign of danger. Before he could talk however, Yosuke spoke up.

“Hey. What would happen if… they found us. And I mean, find _me_ , with _you_ ?

Izanagi could only imagine what horrors the both of them would live if that were to happen.

“We should move.” He said. Yosuke nodded, and they both rushed to look over the next street for any passerby, before running from street to street in Junes’s direction.

They now needed to go down a single street to attain their objective, they started to zigzag on said street, going from one hidden alleyway on one side to the other, to slowly go down while staying hidden.

Unluckily for them, that street started to be filled with multiple people, going to the next alley was going to prove difficult. Yosuke looked around and turned to his partner and said :

“This is going to sound crazy but, I have an idea.” He then gestured around him, pointing at a trash bin and a series of pipes going from up to down of the houses they were hiding in between. “We need to go-” He pointed to down the street. “There right ? How about we get on the rooftops and jump from roof to roof ? I mean the alleys are really tight so I don’t think we need to worry that much about the jumps, and we could go down without worrying about the other guys !” Yu looked up, and then traced the motion Yosuke’s finger was previously making. It was possible to make it, they climbed and jumped bigger distances than this in the past, although he was worried about Yosuke and what could happen if there was a mishap.

_ “I think it’s possible, but I don’t want you to get hurt if it goes wrong.” Yosuke raised an eyebrow at him.

_ “Bro you know me, if anyone can make that climb and those jumps it’s me ! Hey I’m maybe not the best in most areas but my agility is one of the few things I’m confident in ! Actually if you should be worried about someone’s safety it should be yours !” He shrugged and gave Yu a confident smile. “But honestly, I’m sure you’ll make it.”

There it is, that feeling of invincibility and warmth in the chest. He didn’t even think he was already smiling back confidently at Yosuke, he didn’t know the exact reasons why he acted or felt that way, but those gave him a feeling of happiness, and he wasn’t going to complain about that.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind and focus on the matter at hand. He turned to Yosuke and both nodded to each other with confidence, Yosuke took his cue and jumped on top of the bin. His legs bend as he landed swiftly, like a spring, his muscles flexed with strength and grace before leaping to the pipe and quickly climbed it while using his strong legs to push himself up, arriving without any issue at the rooftop. He looked down at Yu through the blue glasses, who too took his cue and leapt at on top of the trash bin, onto the pipe and climbed. Close to the finish point, Yosuke held his hand in his direction to help him up on the final stretch. Yu gladly took it in his and felt his partner’s strong grip against his, at first it was strong and tight, but turned more gentle as he pulled Yu up, it never lost the tightness though.

Once on the rooftop, they both looked in Junes’s direction, and nodded to each other with confidence. That was the perk of their partnership, they didn’t need words to understand one another.

The leapt above the alleys from roofs to roofs, Yu let Yosuke go first as the better jumper, he could catch up Yu better if an accident were to happen.

“See ? Told ya it’s so easy !” Exclaimed Yosuke after a landing. Yu followed suit and agreed.

_ “Yeah. It reminds me of running around in the TV World.

_ Those are old times now eh ? Still feels like it was yesterday.

_ Well last time we had an experience close to it was a few months ago.

_ True, it might be a little too recent to be called old now that you say it !” He sighed. “I… kinda miss those times… Standing back to back, fighting against danger and the satisfaction of winning against it… Man even though I kept complaining about almost getting killed a lot of times a day it still had its good points weirdly !” He laughed and turned to Yu. “I kinda miss your leadership too.” Yu lifted an eyebrow. “Like, I dunno if that makes any sense but… receiving your orders and watch the plan unravel with no problems, and knowing I was a part of it, it felt pretty amazing.” He closed his eyes in nostalgia, then put his hand on Yu’s shoulder. “Also you were cool when you led like us that !” He flashed a smile, and the silver teen could feel a fluttering sensation in his stomach. It felt warm and relaxing, but somehow made him nervous at the same time. He could feel his gaze soften as he looked at his partner. Then Yosuke suddenly let go of Yu’s shoulder, which made him miss the sensation and warmth of his hand. “L-let’s go back to going to Junes I mean- It’ll be bad if we stay too long in one place right ?” He was clearly embarrassed and was slightly blushing, he then moved to jump to the next roof. While he leapt, Yu stared at his back. “Come on, you going partner ?” He snapped Yu out of his trance and he followed suit.

He didn’t really know if he could call it a “trance”, he just was, somehow completely distracted by Yosuke and found himself staring at him for no apparent reason. It already happened before, on multiple occasions, but like his feelings he never tried to put a name on it. But it also wasn’t the time to do that.

They hoped from roof to roof with no issue, but something came to knock in the backdoor of Yu’s head, and that unwanted guest really wanted to get in. That guest kept nagging at him like sounding the bell of the door repeatedly, the more he wanted to push it aside the more it tried to enter. In the middle of this mind-wrestling, he slipped and failed his jump.

He cursed, Yosuke that was a good two meters ahead of him, dashed in his direction, catching his hand in mid-air and stopping him in his fall.

“I gotcha ! Holy crap that was a scare !” He started pulling Yu up, they both got on the roof safely. Yu found himself less preoccupied with his previous accident and more with the feeling of Yosuke’s hand in his. He touched Yosuke’s hands before, on multiple occasions, not even a few minutes, to pull him up, to shake hands… and this time was no real different than the previous ones but, there was still that warm sensation in his chest blooming, the feeling of skin to skin contact burn in his palm. A sensation he was familiar with, but felt even stronger than before.

He felt that “unwanted guest” spamming the doorbell of his mind. He plastered an “occupied” sign on the door and hoped it will go away.

Yosuke let go of his hand and told him to be more careful, joking on how it’s usually Yu who says this, and went on. Yu followed him, and distracted himself away from the thoughts ringing at his psyche by staring at Yosuke’s strong back and lithe shoulders.

* * *

“Sorry dad… looks like the store will have to be in maintenance for a while…” Murmured Yosuke as they finally entered the TV World.

_ “Sorry Yosuke. It’s not your fault.” The brunette sighed.

_ “It’s not a problem if it’s my fault or not, it’s a problem of what will happen once everyone wakes up ! If they _do_ wake up !

_ We will handle this Yosuke, calm down.” Yosuke’s expression became more composed behind the goofy glasses.

_ “R-right. Sorry.

_ It’s ok.” The brunette sighed and smiled. They took a look around them.

The TV World was now quite beautiful, a sunny plain covered with green grass and flowers, a shiny river of pure water, just being there would make one want to relax and fill their lungs with the pure air. Although, not far from this wonderful place was the TV World they knew better, the shopping district, the strip club, the laboratory, the Grand Prix’s school…

Now, where to go ?

In what place could they possibly find anything related to some kind of magical object that makes men crazy about anyone wearing said object ?

Yu’s TV World glasses, that he always kept on his person when in Inaba, annoyingly fogged up in the steam of the bathhouse. It was becoming quite hard to see in front of him, and the randomly generated walls augmented the risk of walking into an obstacle. He recalled often walking into walls with the other members back in the day when they were just getting started in this dungeon. The thought tugged a smile on his lips.

As the memory flooded into his mind, he remarked something that was quite unusual : Yosuke’s silence. Yosuke was the talkative type, he had his moment of silence in the TV World, but it wasn’t like the old days were they would go hunt or save someone. And even if a shadow were to attack them, the power they have accumulated together would be more than enough to completely squash the threat. So his silence seemed a little unusual to the ex-leader, but that might be because he had quite the rough day. No man wants to be chased. Well, maybe to a certain extent depending on the individual and context but not here.

But, might as well be sure he was alright.

“Are you ok ?” Asked Yu, wanting to quell his worry. Yosuke glanced at his partner.

_ “Huh well, kinda. Oh you mean about this place ?” It wasn’t what Yu asked specifically but he let him continue. “Well… yeah I was a massive jerk when it came to this place and the… related topic… But… recently I got what was the issue with me. It’s ok now, I was planning on apologizing to Kanji. Actually I planned on doing it _today_ but ya know…” Yu nodded.

_ “You’ve matured Yosuke.” The brunette cracked an embarrassed smile and rubbed his headphone with his finger.

_ “Aw come on I’m just… trying to make amends for what happened…

_ Yes, and that’s very good.” Yosuke didn’t argue as his face turned red and he turned quiet.

He sighed in relief. Yosuke’s old jabs at Kanji would always bother Yu. He was glad he got some type of confirmation of Yosuke’s progress about the subject, even if he didn’t specifically asked about it or expected it. He didn’t know what made Yosuke realize the errors of his previous ways, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Although, he felt a _deeper_ wave of relief wash over in his chest. He was glad sure, but he sensed some selfish emotions mix themselves in. Could it had something to do about those unidentified sensations about his partner ? Maybe.

He ignored the feeling banging on the backdoor of his brain to focus to the task at hand, for god knows how many times today. He _really_ needs to deal with those at some points (something tells him this isn’t the first time he told himself this).

They arrived at the boss room, the heat was still as excruciating as ever. Both had their hoodie that they used to warm themselves in the winter tied around their waists, too bad that Yu was wearing a shirt with no buttons, or he would have opened them to help him quell the heat. He looked at how his partner was doing against the risen temperature, to see him tug on his collar and let out a heavy breath.

Yu didn’t know why he both wanted to stare and look away at the same time, so instead, he distracted himself by tugging at his own collar, mimicking Yosuke’s mouvements.

They both searched around the room for any clues, the constant bending over and getting up to walk to another spot to look was exhausting under the scorching temperature. Yu could feel his sweat stick his clothes to his skin, he wondered if that was happening to Yosuke too. He imagined that it was the case.

Imagined a bit too much.

He put his hand on his forehead and pushed his bangs back. The same type of stuff was happening _all day._ And it was far from the first time he was so bothered by something Yosuke related. Once all of this was done, he needed to take care of the issue quick, because the “unwanted guest” was now banging at the door kicking and screaming, he was barely holding it back to focus on the issue.

Wait, wasn’t it what he was doing all this time ?

The cycle : Something is bothering me > I’m busy I’ll think about it later, continuously repeating itself over and over again. 

He’s been putting off this self reflection for almost two years now, no wonder it was bothering him so much. Like the river behind a barrage, it cumulated behind the iron wall until rupture, he could sense that the whole thing was about to break down. He needed to finish this quickly for Yosuke’s sake and his own, so he could finally get this self talk under way.

He let out a quick breath, more determined than ever to get this over and done with. He looked around the room, and noticed something.

“Yosuke ?

_ Mmh ?” The brunette turned around from the other side of the room, Yu then pointed to the paper curtain at the end of the area. He remembered that curtain was always present, but it’s true that even after all this time, they never searched it weirdly. Maybe it was time to look under this unturned stone.

The brunette easily understood what Yu wanted to do without the need of a discussion, and they both made their way to the end of the place, pushing away the curtain.

They absolutely didn't expect what they were about to find.

“Is that… a book..?” Asked the brunette in silent shock. It was a short and tiny book, shaped like a sideways rectangle with a width bigger than its length. It was like… a notice.

The side of the book facing them was white, as they held the book the japanese reading way. Yu turned it to see the other cover, holding it the western way, and they were greeted by a weird drawing of the glasses that was on Yosuke’s nose and a gaudy presentation with pink hearts and a shiny blue title in english.

_ “The… Spectacles of… Eros ? Blue edition ?” Yu read out loud. He opened the book to be greeted with more english, seemingly describing the item.

_ “W-wait a sec is that a freaking **_notice_ ** _!?”_ Exclaimed Yosuke in exasperation that Yu could understand. He placed his hand on Yu’s back and pulled himself closer to look at the notice’s contents, placing his arm on his partner’s shoulders. The heat was already bad enough but the scorching feeling of Yosuke against his clothes sticking to his skin was making it worse.

Yu read some of the content and skipping what seemed to be unnecessary. He saw names that didn’t sound japanese and towns that he never heard of before, and finally got to the pages explaining the glasses in details. He knew Yosuke got a lot better at english that he was before, but he still read out loud to be sure that they both understood completely.

_ “It seems that, what you are wearing is the previously mentioned “Spectacles of Eros Blue Edition”. It some kind of magical item that makes any male fall in love with its wearer, whether that wearer is male of female. It bypasses sexual preferences, it will also work on people that are already in love with someone else, and even works on... family members…”

_ “Ew…” They both cringed at that last comment. “Oh, also I’ve been wondering- who’s that “Eros” guy ?

_ It’s actually two different things. In greek mythology he’s the god of love and lust, the son of Aphrodite- the goddess of beauty- and he maries Psyche, a human woman turned god and is the father of Hedone, which means joy.” Yosuke wore a confused expression. “It’s the guy that shoots arrows that makes people fall in love.” Yosuke made a noise in realization with his mouth agape. “It’s also one of the different meanings of love for said greeks : there’s Agape, the unconditional love for one’s fellow humans; Philia, brotherly love or friendship; Storge, love of family; and Eros : The deep passionate love that one feels for their romantic or sexual partner.” The brunette made another noise as he took in the information. “It’s also said sometimes to be bordering on madness.

_ Yeah- I can see the connection here…” Glad that Yosuke understood- as he always does- he noticed three bullet points under the title of “How to make the effects wear off”, and quickly went back on topic, glad to maybe finally know the solution(s) to this mess.

_ “So, it seems that there are three ways to makes the effects wore off.” Yosuke tensed up, and Yu felt it via the arm around his shoulder tighten around him. Again, a thought tried to enter in the back of his grey matter. “The first is : Make the suitors angry.

_ Yeah that would easy if it were just a few but it’s the _entire town !_ How can I do that !?” Yu took that as his cue to continue.

_ “The second is : Have the glasses… blasted off of you ?

_ Like… you get an attack so kickass it just… comes off..?” Yu remembered the time they tried to take it off Yosuke by pulling on it and it made Yosuke cry like a hurt puppy. So an attack to take it off would have to be on the strong or severe side, and would, inevitably, hurt Yosuke badly. Yu decided to make this second option the last resort.

_ “And third…” The neat computer like writing gets swapped for an almost illegible handwriting. As if the one who wrote didn’t even know the language they were writing in. Yu had to scoot his eyes to try and he managed to discern just one word : Love. In his confusion he turned to his partner, who surprisingly, seemed unphased. Yosuke noticed Yu’s questioning gaze.

_ “Huh ? Oh dude that stuff is nothing compared to what Teddie pulls out, hold on I’ll try and read it.” He got closer to the page, he leaned in which made his face close in on Yu’s neck. The ex-leader felt the temperature rising even more than before. “Let’s see… “A… kiss from... true love.” Dude, what a cliché…” He sighed. The silver one only stared at the part Yosuke just read. “Great. Just great. The most painless option is the one I can’t use.” He took his arm off of Yu and walked some distance in annoyance.

_ “What do you mean ?

_ Cuz no one likes me like that duh !” He scoffed at himself. “I thought it was pretty much the routine by now ! My “undatetability” is legendary ! And wouldn’t work with those dozens of crazy guys because their just influenced by _this_ thing !” He pointed to the glasses stuck on his nose.

Sadly, Yu couldn’t really argue with him. All of those men are indeed charmed because of the item, there is no _true feelings,_ it’s only a lie made by some kind of perception modification or whatever those glasses do. And, no offense to Yosuke, but no girls seemed to have developed an interest in him, and even if there was one, finding her and… somehow making her break the curse by Izanagi knows how would take too much time and would probably be impossible. They couldn’t go around town making everyone angry either, and Yu knows just how impossible it is to anger one who is completely enamoured.

And, in all honesty, Yu doesn’t want to throw attacks at Yosuke until the trouble of the day comes off.

So he wondered what to do. He saw Yosuke lament of his situation in the back of the room, an understandable reaction. He needed to get Yosuke out of this situation, as quickly as possible. It would be a nightmare to have such devoted suitors for a long period of time to the point it borders on some kind of messed up wish fulfilment book. And, for some reason, thinking of a horde of men pursuing Yosuke for his love makes a sensation creep in Yu’s chest, similar to needles and thorns being planted into his heart, as well as initiating some kind of angry and sour mood within him.

As his gaze wandered on the ground in thought, he noticed the small book still in his hand. He opened it, thinking it may have the answers to his troubles inside.

But, in the motion of opening it, he realized something quite important.

He opened the book to the pages describing the glasses affects and asked himself a question of utmost importance at the moment.

If all males were to succumb to the glasses attraction, then…

Why is he still in his right state of mind ?

This interrogation put an instant stop to anything that was happening in his brain. He was a man, through and through so that couldn’t be it… Was it because he was a Wild Card ? No it wouldn’t make sense, after all, persona-users seems to be affected by this. He didn’t have a persona that cancelled status effects on him either, actually persona immuties probably had no effect on against those glasses.

So… why ?

He turned the question in his head in all directions like solving a rubik's cube, and couldn’t make any answer out of it. He took a deep breath to calm down, he needed to think rationally about this, after all, even that item must obey to some type of logic.

Those glasses purpose is to make any male fall in love with its wearer, so, in what situation would the glasses be unable to implement feelings into one’s mind ? The notice already said that it ignored sexual preferences, family ties and feelings for any other person. So it seems that “the male gender” target was unanimous, regardless of age, sexuality and relationship.

So, in what situation would the item won’t be able to fill in the person with feelin-  
  
Yu’s mind stopped at that specific verb : “fill”.

It was filing one’s mind with thoughts and romantic feelings. And, logically, when is something unable to be filled up ?

When it’s **already** full.

Yu could fill his pupils shrunk as he thought of the filled barrage about to break menacingly standing tall and fragile, filled to the brim with thoughts and emotions Yu never got the occasion or courage to try and understand. The “unwanted guest” as long become a crowd banging and assailing the backdoor.

And that realization just might have been the final push to break it.

It was so brutal that the ex-leader didn’t find the strength to held himself up anymore and fell backwards, not even noticing the world spinning around him. But before he could hit the ground, they were arms holding him stopping his fall.

“Dude- are you ok !? What happened !?” Yosuke slowly lowered Yu onto the floor gently, still holding him up with his arms. His gestures were just like him. Strong and supportive. “Partner are with me ? You’re all red- did the heat got to you ? Want me to carry you out of there ?” Even with the goofy lenses in the way, the silver one could still see the genuine worry on his partner’s expressive eyes. His gaze was glued to those caramel eyes as he found himself unable to think about anything else. The barrage has broken down and so has the backdoor, there was nothing holding back those feelings from running rampant. He was overwhelmed by the sensations, he couldn’t fight it, he couldn’t struggle or look away. He let himself get buried under emotions like a pebble in an avalanche, incapable of thinking about anything else than the boy that was holding him.

And he was fine with that.

Like a beast that hasn’t realized has been starving for a long time, he felt liberated. Like a weight was pulled off his shoulders or after finally finding an oasis in the depth of the desert. He chuckled. Earning him the weird look of his partner.

“What’s so funny ?” Himself he would say, laughing at his own predicament. He toned down his laughter to recover his composition.

_ “Yosuke… I might know how to get those off of you.

_ Wow really !? How !?” Yu was becoming more aware of the possible outcomes of what he was about to do. But, he needed to try.

_ “Well… I don’t think you are going to like it very much though. Once it’s done and over with, we can forget about it if you want, and act like it never happened.” Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

_ “Oh… ok. I’m not scared though ! I trust you, I know you aren’t going to hurt me on purpose or something !” Yu knew those just weren’t feeble words of reassurance and that his partner meant them.

So, Yu took his chance.

He slowly leaned in, placing a hand on the brunette’s cheek and one on the back of his neck. He held back to not instantly tackle his partner out of need of physical affection, so he could let the other teen the time to get back or pull away if he didn’t want this.

This worry was washed away when he felt the skin of their lips touch.

They were both fairly unsure, as they were both new to this type of thing, but they pressed harder as the seconds went on. The brunette kissed him like how he held his hand back then and like how he was holding him up. Strong and tight, but supportive and gentle. Yu wanted to get drunk on this sensation, as he felt his emotions run wild; the butterflies in his stomach were throwing a party, the warmth in his chest was about to scorch him from the inside, he felt like his heart was about to burst out from how fast its heartbeat was going, and he was scared he was going to have brain problems with how much dopamine was being released at the moment.

It’s only after realizing they was out of breath that they pulled back and took in some air. They refused to look at each other as their gaze inspected the ground.

“Ok- that was- that was something alright.” Mumbled Yosuke. Yu finally pulled himself back together and looked at his face, noticing the glasses were gone, he also didn’t see or felt the notice anywhere on himself or the ground.

_ “Yosuke…” He pulled his partner’s glance back to him. “I… I just got the confirmation that I am indeed in love with you. So… do you want to try something out ? Together ?” The brunette smiled and gently held him in his arms.

_ “Hell yeah. I- I mean, I really like you too and well… I’d really like that…”

They both just stood there in each others arms for long minutes. Satisfied and happy.

“I feel like we’ll have _a lot_ to talk about once we’re out of there.

_ Yeah. But that can wait. There’s no need to rush.” Yu sighed in response. Yosuke scoffed.

_ “You say that to a guy who only realized what was going on with him last night !

_ You say that to a guy who only realized what was going on with him a few minutes ago.” Yosuke made a noise in his surprise.

_ “Seriously !?

_ “It’s complicated. I’ll tell you about it later, for now, let’s get out of there and go home.

_ Hell yeah. Huh… my place or your place ?

_ Mine. I’ll cook you dinner. Or lunch ? depends on what hour it is.

_ Yay ! This entire catastrophe was _so_ worth it.

_ Indeed.”

They both went on their merry way to the Dojima household, and Yosuke finally gave in halfway through, reaching out for Yu’s hand.

* * *

She put down delicately her empty cup with a calm expression, gazing in the depth of the previously filled vessel.

“Was this a satisfactory experience Milady ?” Asked her butler standing next to her.

_ “Quite. It would seems that it went above my previous expectations. This artefact is truly the vessel of a terrifying power.” Her butler handed her a soft handkerchief, which she elegantly held to her lips. “But that very specific human emotion can also possess quite the strength. It seems even a frog can exude such power, I hope they will keep on emanate that fortitude, or else I might have to indirectly drew it out again.

_ Is there a reason why you should take such actions Milady ?” She then answered the question with a smile.

_ “For my entertainment of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that dragged out sometimes ! I thought that Yu would be so inexperienced in love there is a strong chance he doesn't even realize what's going with him, but is so busy he never pays attention.  
> Now onto the explanations :  
> Also wondering why there is a notice ? Blazblue gets pretty insane with its gags, there would totally be a notice for those glasses. Its usually the pink ver that is wore in the games, but we got the blue ver is BlueRadio, Blazblue's japanese show with its voice actors.  
> And all that is said in it are stuff I deduced from the games, aside from the true love's kiss which is made in me, but honestly i wouldn't be surprised if it really was a canon way to get them off. Get them angry works (poor Ragna learned it the hard way after making the girls jealous); get them blasted off works (Rachel did that once to him); works on family, (worked on Ragna's sister clones, his brother and his uncle) works even if they like someone else (Litchi and Tsubaki fell victim and boi they are enamoured with other guys); and doesn't work on people that already likes the wearer (It made Rachel go apeshit when she realized why she wasn't affected and blasted the place off).  
> Sorry for the long ass explanations, I hope you enjoyed non the less !


End file.
